


烂东西

by yeramanit



Series: 火狐狸 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Big C (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeramanit/pseuds/yeramanit
Summary: 写于2017年暑假。是《火狐狸》的前篇。时间线为2010年至2011年。
Relationships: Cynthia Nixon/Laura Linney
Series: 火狐狸 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105394





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年暑假。是《火狐狸》的前篇。时间线为2010年至2011年。

1

“我的话会选Cynthia。”

Laura知道John说的是谁，但是她没看过《欲望都市》。Marc不喜欢这类的东西，她的家里堆满了前几届的橄榄球录像。她觉得John的脑子大概是被敲烂了，从嘴巴里叽里呱啦地说些随便的名字。按理来说蕾贝卡这个角色的选角应该是简单得吓人：知名度同于Laura但是又不是那么抢眼的演员遍地都是。但不是Cynthia，她太有名了。

“哪个Cynthia？”选角导演是个年长的女人，杂乱的头发被染成红色，但掉了些，脑顶上的褐色头发又长了出来，像个滑稽的毽子。Laura打量着她的头顶，脑子也没在绕着这脑子转，到最后她听到Cynthia的名字，把脑袋从剧本上抬了起来，上面被自己画的小人占了百分之四十的版面。

“Cynthia Nixon，你知道的，《欲望都市》。”John咬着笔根，一副深思熟虑的模样，像个文化人，“我演过她的男友。”

Laura白了她剧里的弟弟一眼，刚被上层选上的剧八字还没一撇就想在剧里找自己的炮友了，于是她在桌子底下往John的小腿来了一脚，“你们是不是演过《欲望都市》。”

这不是疑问是肯定，Laura希望John能很快意识到Cynthia的名气太大了，让她来演蕾贝卡应该是个糟糕透顶的决定。

John咬着笔，快把半支笔吞进去了，然后含糊不清地说着，“我不是刚说过吗？”

“你说的是她演了《欲望都市》。”

“你难不成没看过？”John又一脚踹了回来，只是撞到了凳子，他很尴尬地在那声闷响之后把腿缩了回去，于是Laura把脑袋埋进她瞎涂的草稿里偷笑。

Laura和Cynthia不熟。她没有看过《欲望都市》，但看过《兔子洞》。她坐在剧院一层的中间，有时候想一个人大概能在舞台上发光的话，就是这样的了。再之前，她似乎去看过《天使在美国》，Cynthia接任某个角色，Laura都不记得她演的是谁了，只是记得那时候Cynthia瘦小得几乎一吹就能倒了似的，然后从嘴唇间漏出的字句像一个个积木堆砌起来，在她面前立起来一座透明的墙，在最后她一手能把它推倒，掉下来的字母实实在在地像沙子一样充填剧院里的空气。

John注意到走神的Laura，然后笑了起来。他脸上的皱纹聚集起来，像个瘪下去的充气玩具，然后他从一旁的袋子里拣出一条樱桃味的螺旋糖，嚼得咔吱咔吱响，吧唧了半天嘴之后一巴掌拍在桌子上。

“那我去联系她经纪人好了，我跟她熟。”

其实定下这个演员的过程不麻烦，Laura想不出什么拒绝的理由便也应允了。她的父亲比这个选角重要，他现在在离家不远的休养院休息，他的肺癌发展到了晚期。他休憩的地方很安静，去探望他甚至需要开车经过一段瀑布和一座小山丘，Laura都不信这里还是纽约州了，这里看起来像瑞士那儿关精神病人的收容所。

Laura的父亲清醒的时间减少了。有时他会含含糊糊地说些什么乱七八糟的闲话，确实像个临终的人。有时候Laura都不知道自己父亲面前站的是自己，他或许以为自己是某位旧友，所以会抓住自己的手絮叨些年轻时候的事。Laura坐在他的床边看到他爬起来靠在叠起来有半人高这么多的枕头上，颤颤巍巍地剥一个橘子；于是Laura把橘子接了过来，掰下一瓣喂进他的嘴里。

Marc有时候会来，但因为工作主要在布鲁克林，所以也找不到能同处的机会。他似乎有点害怕自己的父亲，Laura完全能理解。他话剧写多了，总会像其他的剧作家一样厌世，对Laura的新丈夫指指点点的，觉得通过买房子认识的家伙都不靠谱。Marc也不跟他计较，Laura看着自己的丈夫一笑而过地跟老头子打趣，其实也是挺令她舒心的事；即使他经常跟Laura说“你爸真的挺吓人的”。或许Laura的父亲没有得病前会更平易近人，但Laura也不清楚，那个男人不怎么跟别人谈吐心事，就像个塞满秘密的俄罗斯套娃。

这是她的父亲在休养院的最后一个星期二，他的病情加重了。母亲没有什么打算，于是Laura自打主意把他转移去了纽约的医院，这样化疗和探望都会方便很多。至少Marc能帮上忙；拍摄地点在格林威治，无论是住所还是剧组临时的租房都离他太远了。Laura是星期二离开休养院的，Cynthia Nixon当天签合同，她作为制作人之一需要到场。走之前父亲还在研究一本陈旧的手稿，令人惊讶的是他模糊的意识还留有剧作家的肌肉记忆，大概是眼球指导着他的大脑，然后阅读着那爬满了歪歪扭扭大写字母的大纲。“这个角色挺有意思的。”在Laura走的时候他拉住Laura的袖子一本正经地说，像个专业的选角导演。

Laura笑了起来，她把父亲安顿在被子下，然后便出了门，“下星期纽约见。”

Cynthia是下午三点到的，她坐在高层办公室外面的长椅上。Laura开到一半车便放弃了座驾，跳下车去了四十二街的地铁，挤着一路到了写字楼下面。等到电梯停下她便看到了门口坐着的Cynthia，染了的红发掉了好些，和选角导演不一样的是她脑顶冒出的是天生的脏金色，显得她的脑袋像个混色毛的哈维纳犬。她正在读着《在路上》，看到Laura便站起身来微笑，露出一排白色的牙。

“上次我们见面是那个女性演员工会？我记得你在几千人之前向我表白了。”

Laura握住她的手，很认真地思考起这个问题，“我们相信我们第一次见是《盲点》，乔安·沃德伍德的。但是我看过《兔子洞》，还有《天使在美国》。我记得票还是你送我的。”

Cynthia穿得很随便，Laura几乎没认出她。她的头发较之前没什么变化，也没有化妆，穿着一件深红色的卫衣，上面是一个老虎的图案，几条边缘拿荧光的材料填满了。在下面是一条卡其色的长裤，和斯凯奇的球鞋。之前的几个场合不是在舞台上就是在颁奖礼期间，那时候大家都花枝招展得像一群孔雀，谁也看不清谁长什么样。但Cynthia其实差别不大，除了两条金色的眉毛几乎消失在她皮肤里之外，眼睛还是大得明晰。

“我妻子怀孕了，我从医院刚回来。”Cynthia笑起来有些腼腆，这让她看起来有些娇小，缩在衣料里，不太像《兔子洞》里的贝卡，那个角色厌世得可怕，能让她想起她的父亲。最后她转头从一个简单的包里掏出一个名片夹，把电话号码递给了Laura，“所以我穿得像个不检点的校工。”

“你比在家里的我好多了。”Laura在说实在话，她在家连头都懒得梳，“我洗脸的次数甚至不如我丈夫刮胡子的频率。”

“……哦，我不敢想象。”Cynthia大笑起来，“在《真爱至上》里，你高不可攀得像个完美的妻子。”

她好像在开玩笑，但看起来又挺严肃的。最后Cynthia对着她微笑，办公室里褐色短发的选角导演从里面走了出来结束她们的对话。Laura瞥了一眼，Cynthia的书里夹着一片金色的叶子，像是斯特莱德书店里买的装饰品，或是圣诞节后减价的挂饰很随便地变成了书签，停留的那页上第一句话是“我很惊讶，离开其实如此简单，也如此令人畅快；这个世界突然变得富有趣味了”。

Cynthia的话不多。她们之前没有合作过，Laura自然也不会太注意她；她角色的戏份不多，有时来片场也不会太久，但化好妆之后总能很快进入角色完成她的部分，接着早早离开。John和她的关系最好，有时候Laura吃着剧组准备的午餐，坐在工作室的一角和Marc发短信的时候总能看到Cynthia和John在一头笑到一块去，那时候她手里拿的《在路上》里，金叶子书签好像没有变过位置，至少Laura是这么觉得的。

Marc给Laura打电话的时候刚好赶上收工，John和丈夫说着要过一个悠闲的双休日便下午的时候就离开了。Marc告诉Laura自己的车被前几天公司车库的积水浸坏了，现在正在被拖去修车厂的路上，没法来接她。格林威治离纽约两个小时的车程，她得赶回去看父亲，这已经成了一项日常任务。Cynthia倒是非常热心地提出可以载她一程，于是Laura拎着一个星期的行李爬上了Cynthia的路虎。

“能让你搭顺风车，Christine得兴奋到死。她很喜欢《真爱至上》。”Cynthia把Laura的拉杆箱扔进后备箱之后爬进驾驶座，“几年前你说你崇拜我的那晚上，我妻子差点没把我掐死。”

Laura没在听她说什么，于是很随意地应和了两句，她的脑子里想的是这么瘦小的一个Cynthia是怎么能开动这么大一辆车的，想来还有点像那种画面感很强的喜剧电影。然后车开动的时候Laura才礼貌性地问了一句，“Christine怀孕多久了？”

“人工授精的，三个星期。”

“所以你双休日要赶回纽约吗？”

“她不是适育的年龄了，还是陪着她比较好。”Cynthia握着方向盘打了个转，朝着路灯稀少的高速开过去，现在是凌晨一点，国道上冷清得像个刚被清理过的室内冰场，“你没有孩子吗？”

“一直没有打算。”Laura思考了一会，把副驾驶的座椅向后调了一些，然后侧过身来踢掉鞋子，“Marc刚当上了主管，我们还没有搬家，这个合同一签估计也没有什么机会了。”

“要搬去哪儿？”

“现在想从新泽西搬回城内了，Marc住在新泽西，我上班不方便。”

“《停滞的时间》？我听说了，有机会我会去看的。”Cynthia的眼睛在路面上，似乎也不怎么困，她的睫毛在仪表盘的暗色荧光下发着光，“我本想多陪陪Christine的，John给我打了电话，我想来接个小角色一演也不是什么坏事，再说我也很想和你合作。”

“荣幸之至。”Laura把脸侧过来，她在说心里话，“你一点都不像蕾贝卡，这个角色跟你离得太远了。”

“我就当这是句赞赏了。”Cynthia笑了起来。

Laura喜欢两人这种关系，不近不远，不是最亲密的朋友，但也不是见面不知说什么的陌生人。Cynthia的路虎很平稳，等到Laura醒来的时候Cynthia进了城，她们坐在车里等待第四街的红灯。

“谢谢。”Laura打了个哈欠，她迷迷糊糊的，看了表发现是凌晨四点差十五分钟，“……上帝，Cynthia，你开车够慢的。”

这是一句无伤大雅的抱怨，然后Cynthia的手伸了过来，递给她一瓶水，“你睡得真沉，以防你脱水，我停下来在加油站买了点补给。”

Laura看到Cynthia看自己的眼神像看个孩子，这让她想起自己的母亲。Laura匆忙接过水之后喝了几口便放在座位的右边，“你累吗？”

“我习惯了，不怕熬夜。”Cynthia突然笑了起来，眼睛眯到几乎看不见了，这让她脸上的皱纹变多了，鼻子也皱了起来，“我的两个孩子出生的时候几乎没怎么睡过。”

“我可以邀请你吃饭吗？”Laura坐了起来，她调整了座椅之后挺直了背，挺认真地回头看着自己的同事。Cynthia似乎有些诧异，她转头看着Laura，在车转向公园大道的时候看了看左边的后视镜，Laura看到Cynthia的表情紧了一下，有些慌张地噗嗤了一声。

“我刚刚开反方向了，”Cynthia的右手还在方向盘上，左手捂着嘴试图掩盖着什么，但最后还是笑出声来，“该死，我忘了这条路只能右转。街上没车，我总忘记看路标。”

“现在是凌晨四点。”Laura觉得她紧张的表情有点好笑。

“很不巧的是我们旁边停着一辆警车。”

“他妈的，Cynthia，我觉得你磕嗨了。”

“凌晨四点的警察我想也没清醒到哪儿去，真的要判用药驾驶的话说不定他先进去。”

“万一你撞上哪个黄的司机，然后把你带进局里谁保释你？”

Cynthia突然转过头来开玩笑一样地握着Laura的手，“这个时候就要靠你顾全大局救我一命了，我还有一个未出生的孩子。正常的台词应该是，‘警官，请饶了我，我还有个未出生的孩子，我还有个妻子，而且你可能在《欲望都市》里见过我，我是那个红头发的。瞧，我染的头发还没掉色呢！’”

然后Laura便大笑起来，她好久没这么开心过了。那个浑浑噩噩的警官似乎也没注意到这辆公然逆行的路虎，或者说是直接忽视了。Cynthia小心翼翼地把车开到路边的全食超市旁，在布莱恩公园旁边停了下来，没见着Laura停下笑意的Cynthia也笑了起来。她们都困了。

“别回去了，在我家留一晚上吧，”Cynthia直起好不容易笑弯的腰，“等到你家都天亮了。”

于是Laura爬进后备箱把那个小箱子拿了出来，走进Cynthia公寓下的大堂。走进去之前Cynthia抓着她的手腕捏了一下，但很快放开了。有时候疲惫的时候这种皮肤的接触变得迟钝，或是过于敏感，这时候就是后者，Laura的肩膀反射性地缩了回去，她觉得自己像个节肢动物。走进房间的时候Cynthia摸着找到了门廊的手电筒，Christine已经睡下了，于是她小心翼翼地脱掉球鞋，没穿拖鞋便踩着袜子把Laura领去了客房，在墙上摸了一会后找到灯的开关。

“老天，这个房间就像那种恐怖电影里废弃的教室似的。”Cynthia故作夸张地惊叫起来，但也放低了声音，“……让你睡在这里，Christine得杀了我。”

Laura笑起来，她明白Cynthia的意思，但这个房间并不差，甚至比她自己的房间都要大一些。装修挺简单，和《欲望都市》里的Cynthia太不一样了，硬要说起来，更加像是《兔子洞》里的贝卡，颓得有些散漫，像一对没长大的姐妹给自己堆起来的城堡，包括墙角脱落的漆和床头柜上用丝网做成的粉色玫瑰，看起来假到有点滑稽，因为它们看起来像是那种趣味活动里随便做成的。Cynthia把Laura的手提箱放在一旁后从柜子里拿出新的床单和枕头，背对着Laura，使得Laura只能观赏Cynthia金色头发从染发剂里冒出来之后冗杂在一起的现象，对于此时困得快没意识的Laura来说还挺有趣的。

“你明早要去哪儿吗？”

“我要去看我父亲，他转院到纽约了。”

“他还好吗？”

“肺癌晚期。”

不同于普通客套的拥抱或是“我太抱歉了”之类的话，Cynthia看着Laura撇了撇嘴，然后转身去给她从客厅拿了一杯水。

“所以你来演这么丧的剧？这是什么自我救赎吗？”

Laura愣了一下，她意识到这句话没有敌意之后接过杯子，战战兢兢地回答：“我想搞懂一些事，比如怎么对待我剩下的五十年。”

“我得过乳腺癌。”

“哦老天……”

“我以为你知道，所以你才同意我来演蕾贝卡。”

Laura不知道，她或许听说过，但那句“哦老天”是在她意识模糊的情况下脑子里什么都没剩的潜意识回复，于是她只能快速地道歉，像个客套的客服经理，或许她更适合Marc的工作。

“现在呢？”

“如你所见，我还活着，我还有头发。”

“你完全可以像凯茜一样放弃治疗然后放飞自我。”

“嘿，傻家伙，那是电视剧，不是现实。”Cynthia笑了起来，她坐到床上，把外套脱掉了。Laura觉得有些冷，在她刚准备说冷之前就感觉Cynthia的外套飞到了自己的身上，像个发热的毯子。

“演蕾贝卡可能要你把你的头发留长。”

“不是吧？”

“至少不要是《欲望都市2》的长度，也不要那个颜色。否则大家都会以为米兰达来我的剧跟别的男人睡觉了。”

Cynthia半躺下来，她饶有兴趣地看着Laura，Laura这才好好看着自己新交的挚友的眼睛，她的眼睛大得像两颗玻璃珠，这也是她疲惫的脑子里唯一剩下的形容词了。


	2. 2

2

“作为一个几乎没睡的人，你比我想象的要起得更早。”Cynthia说，她穿着一件幼稚的睡裙，上面是口袋妖怪的图案。Laura蹭着她家的早饭，是普通的全麦吐司和草莓果酱，她不讨厌这种早饭，相比起自己家的，甚至这个更丰盛一些。Laura习惯早起，即使是只睡了三个小时，她潜意识里的闹钟把她的脑袋敲醒了。很快，她给Marc打电话解释为什么没回家，于是好丈夫很高兴地说“只要你没有酒驾然后被关进监狱就好”。

“你以为我是怎么样一个懒惰的家伙吗？”Laura把电话放下，开玩笑似的看着Cynthia，“我觉得我还是挺劳模的。”

“一般愿意折磨自己演这种剧的演员都不是太外向，平时也不该这么有活力，现在是七点，你只睡了两个半小时。”

“你也比我想象的要健谈多了。”Laura笑了起来，她把一口吐司咽了下去，“你的傻白甜电影给了你内向闷骚的刻板印象。”

“《欲望都市》？”Cynthia把嘴里的咖啡笑吐回了杯子里，然后走到水池旁边把它倒了，“……我不记得我还演过什么令人印象深刻的角色了。”

“我看过《兔子洞》和《天使在美国》，其实《真实的事》也看过但我不记得了。”

“你爸带你去看《真实的事》？老天，我都不知道我那时候在演什么。”

“我也不知道我的《海达·高布乐》演的是什么。”

Cynthia从咖啡机里又给自己倒了一杯咖啡，眼睛看着Laura，似乎毫无倦意：“好久没通宵，这感觉其实也不赖，反而像你这样只睡了三个小时的一会估计就要遭殃了。”

Cynthia的妻子Christine是个有些微胖的女人，她看起来很和蔼，确实也很和蔼。Laura挺喜欢她，她让自己想起原来在南方的父亲家里，有一只姜黄色的猫叫斯蒂文，他的模样有点像Christine。这个比喻有些不合时宜，但仅靠两个半个小时的睡眠，这是她的能力上限了。在等地铁的时候，Laura的脑子灌满了奇怪的联想，类似地铁下面的灰鼠和尸骸上停留的秃鹰，大概是肾上腺激素缺乏的缘故。医院在上城，地铁站离那里不过走路五分钟，但等到她走出地铁站时开始下雨，像纽约所有的阵雨一样急下急停。

Laura的父亲躺在一个挺大的房间里，是Marc安置的。Laura穿着Cynthia的外套，只是这个时候它被淋透了。她站在房间的角落里朝着水池拧外套的时候，她的父亲醒了过来，而且非常难得地保持着清醒。他穿着一件蓝色的宽松病服，是从后面系住的，看起来挺有精神。Cynthia的外套比看起来还要小，Laura甚至不需要拧两次，一次就几乎把里面的水分沥干了。Laura用余光看着自己的父亲，很谨慎地向他道了早上好。

“你看起来有点累。”她的父亲这么说道，Laura有些诧异他还能说出一句完整的话，而且这句话在她听来挺幽默的，虽然她的手确实在发麻，甚至因为起得太早而觉得有些饥肠辘辘。Cynthia的两片面包并不能填充自己的肚子，它们大概被自己无所事事的臆想消化掉了；但怎么也比不起自己的父亲，他刚吃了护士给的止疼片，眼睛浮肿着，还没有清理的胡茬看起来像仙人掌的断刺。Laura和父亲的关系不疏远，有时她看着床上苍老的男人会想起之前的事，这时候她想起和父亲一起看《真实的事》，自己还是个还没怎么见过世面的高中生，当然那部剧也没看懂。

“我在和Cynthia合作。”Laura觉得自己大概是想吸引老父亲的注意力，于是这么说道，“如果你还记得的话，《真实的事》。”

年老的男人哼唧了一下表示回应，他把床头柜上的老花镜又戴上了研究他的手稿。他对Laura的事业似乎没什么兴趣，对《如果还有明天》似乎也不是那么的亢奋，对于他来说《弗莱德里克的悲伤》的改编更重要些。Laura觉得这是剧作家的通病，他们都有些自命不凡：她见过爱德华·艾尔比，他和自己的父亲相似的不是一点两点，至少看人的眼神都带着多少轻蔑，除非是他们贴上好演员标签的家伙们。

Laura的父亲似乎从来没有觉得她适合自己剧内的什么角色，他孤高得令人生畏。这或许是件好事，他能看到一些不知名演员的灵气，但Laura的父亲不是爱德华·艾尔比，他的剧不能捧红一个人。Laura坐在一旁的椅子上，她抱着潮湿的外套，意识却不在这个房间里；或许自己再没名气一点，父亲就能让自己演一些他写的角色了，他像是一个更通俗易懂的汤姆·斯帕德：不会有太多人认同他的作品，但能算上二流的外百老汇制作——这样想着，她的视线随着窗外的鸽子飘去了街对面，不知道什么品种的树桠横跨过街道，伸到了病房的窗前；这里的气氛让Laura更为疲倦，但她不喜欢医院，这里有死亡的味道，除了消毒液和清洁剂还有冷，字面上的寒冷感会把她包裹起来，让她觉得或许自己躺上那个床更合适一些。

“为什么你不生个孩子？”

苍老的男人突然转头，透过老花镜看着自己。他不糊涂了，这令Laura不自觉地打了个寒颤。

“我老了。”

“你在我面前没有资格说这话，衰老是一种特权，有无数人甚至不能体会到衰老的好处。”

“你应该写一部老年人中心的话剧，毕竟现在百老汇的主要观众是五十岁以上的老年人。”

“留下后代是一件很幸福的事。”

Laura的父亲很快以把脑袋转回去继续研究他的剧本这个动作结束了话题，他的手不由自主地在颤抖，这是一次脑颅手术留下的后遗症，后来因为化疗而加重了。Marc送给他一个平板电脑，敲屏幕比手写方便，但他固执的时候总还拿着自己的手抄本。

“至少你没有像那些和子女断绝关系的父亲一样。”Laura坐在角落里，她觉得自己说的话很远，如果街对面的那棵树会说话，听起来或许和自己的声音差不多响。在她准备收拾东西离开房间的时候，Cynthia的外套快干了。于是Laura起身走到门口，却听到父亲在身后轻咳嗽了一声。

“我可能之后不会这么常来了。”Laura感觉自己的声音变轻了些，这让她没什么底气，“《如果还有明天》的排期满了，我让Sarah多来看看你，还有Marc也是。”

“哪个频道？”

Laura愣了一下，她花了一些时间理解这个问题，然后回答：“Showtime。”

紧接着就是惯用的回应了。苍老的男人点了点头，用了不知名的语气词，然后把视线转去了Laura刚刚一直看着的那棵树。它在街对面摇晃了一下，似乎对自己新招来的注意力很满意。

康乃狄克州的雨令人烦躁。它跟纽约的不一样，在康乃狄克州的云似乎有喜欢聚在一起，但也没见雨后有散开的迹象。那些节肢动物很快从草丛里冒了出来，误以为到了春天，紧接着被突如其来的太阳晒干。剧组似乎一刻不停地在清扫着它们的尸体，这让John花哨的性格犯了难，再加上他这个季节的过敏症状加重了。

“为什么格林威治有野生百合？”John抱怨着，这是他第六次因为院内的花草而打喷嚏，打断了拍摄进度。这是蕾贝卡和凯茜重聚的一幕，出演凯茜弟弟的John在一旁研究着剧本，第六个喷嚏横了过来，被硬生生地收进了话筒。他道歉之后骂了一句：“我甚至不知道百合还有野生的。”

“你简直像个娇滴滴的小姑娘。”Laura看着他，递给他一张纸巾。

“操你的。”John由衷地表达了他的歉意，然后接过纸巾蹭了蹭鼻子。他看起来满脸通红，像是刚被人打了一拳。“我还是适合活在曼哈顿，那里的植被少得可怜。”

Cynthia坐在一旁，她穿着一件蓝紫色的职业上衣，好好地塞在了她的黑色短裙里。这显得她的脑袋异常的大，身子却瘦弱得可怜，像是能被风吹折了。几个助理围着她补妆，Laura才意识到Cynthia把头发染回了脏金色，然后它们相比自己上次见Cynthia以来又长长了些。自己的同事研究着剧本，紧接着抬头皮笑肉不笑地看着John：“上次有人带猫来片场，John甚至没敢下地。”

“操，Cynthia？”

“老天，那还是一只小奶猫，充其量两个月大不过了。”

“我对猫过敏，之前她——不，它，抓伤过我的胳膊。我不得不去接受了为期一个月的狂犬疫苗，而且我还戴口罩出门了一个星期，因为整张脸除了眼球别的地方都起了疹子。”

Laura想象着这个场景，紧接着大笑起来。有些意外的Cynthia也笑了，她看着Laura，似乎在认可她的幽默感，紧接着补上了一句：“我觉得John大概是被《欲望都市》里的宠物逼走的。”

Laura没有看Cynthia，但她感觉到Cynthia在看着自己。这种感觉她不讨厌，反而有些享受；Laura没想过Cynthia能演蕾贝卡这样的角色，但看来John是正确的，蕾贝卡这个角色交给Cynthia或许是这个剧选角以来最成功的一步。蕾贝卡的视线是真诚热情的，Laura感觉到了；这让她有些沾沾自喜。

关于《停滞的时间》，Laura接到Dan Sullivan电话的时候是去年。排练安排在《如果还有明天》第一季的拍摄结束后，那会已经是五月份。媒体发布会的时候Laura才刚接到最新改好的剧本，然后见到了好久未见的Brian。他们很谈得来，Brian真诚又有天赋，Laura第一次见他的时候很愧疚地表示她只看过他的《怪物史莱克》音乐剧，那位四十出头的男同事很风趣地说“看来你是见识过我成为艾芙巴的模样了”。

发布会是在MTC底层的休息室里举行的，酒吧关了之后工作人员移开了桌椅，简单地拉上一版赞助商的背景布。Laura穿着西装裤和夹克，却在人群里看到了Cynthia。她有些意外地穿得挺正式，同时对自己出现在MTC也有些意外。Brian看到Cynthia之后似乎兴奋了起来，紧接着他捏住了Laura的胳膊。

“——Cynthia Nixon？”

“你没见过她吗？”Laura有点嫌弃他大惊小怪的样子。

“没有——说老实话，真的没有。”

Cynthia很快向Laura 走了过来。她穿着一件麻织的红色背心，单薄得有些可怕。下半身是一条白色的长裤，脚上是一双平底鞋，但把后面的鞋脊踩塌了。这让她相比Laura来讲矮了一些，于是Laura不得不俯视Cynthia：这种状态让她不是太习惯。

“我不知道今天是《停滞的时间》的发布会，”Cynthia很诚实地道歉，“刚刚有人在门口拦住我，问我是不是‘凯茜·杰米森’，我很认真地告诉了他你在这里，并且没有得癌症，只是瘸了一条腿。”

“一个月后你还是这么风趣，我都有些思念上班的日子了。”

“难得一见，你想吃中国餐吗？”Cynthia突然邀请道，她把眼神移到了Brian的身上，然后伸出了手，“《狂野聚会》。我去看过三次。”

“你太擅长搭讪了！”Laura笑了起来，“不过今晚我需要跟这个家伙一起吃，明天是星期天，可以一起吃一次早午茶。”

Brian在一旁，他把手背到身后去，一副受宠若惊的模样瞅了眼Cynthia，唠叨了一句什么。Laura没听清，她只听到Cynthia很开心地应允了自己的要求，然后转头走了。

Brian嘀咕了一声“她比照片上漂亮”，Laura听见了。她把手搭到Brian的肩膀上对镜头微笑，紧接着开始盘算第二天要穿什么衣服了，或许那件浅色的风衣不错。

隔天Laura去早茶之前接到了Cynthia的电话，这位同事告诉她可能会晚些，于是早午茶便推迟到了下午一点。那都不是早午茶的时间了，于是Laura在去餐厅之前便顺拐去了一趟医院，Laura的父亲不在他的病房，医院提供的酸奶和苹果躺在台上没人动，于是她便拿起来解决了。很快她得知自己的父亲被送去做了必需的核磁共振，这是手术前的必要检查。肺癌晚期其实也没有什么好检查的了，她知道的，只是自己的父亲似乎还有很强的求生欲。他的医疗保险报销了一半的费用，而父亲自己生活也算宽裕，在医院住着也不是个坏主意。  
这个空间让她窒息。没有父亲的病床摸起来是冰凉的，医院的气温太低，她的皮肤像结了霜。这迫使Laura穿上了带来的夹克，是Cynthia的那件。这件衣服对Laura来说不大不小，在Cynthia身上就显得有些宽了，像个巨大的毯子一样挂在她的身上。于是她把衣服披上之后坐在属于父亲的病床上，无聊地翻着手机。Cynthia打电话来的时候父亲还没有结束他的检查，但电话那头的Cynthia听起来有些愧疚。

“Christine出了些事，我可能不能赴约了。”

Laura感觉脖子紧了一下，这令她觉得有些委屈，要控制眼泪不是什么难事，她很快就做到了。只是这让她并不好受，尤其在这个空间内。

“你去忙吧！”Laura这么说。她有些失落，于是把视线移到了窗外的树上。它似乎有些介意自己的目光，很快地摇了摇，抖下来一些叶子。


	3. 3

3

Marc不在的第一个星期，Laura发短信去找了自己的丈夫。于是她的丈夫有些意外地把电话从免提改成话筒，耐心地听她唠叨。

“我想要个孩子。”Laura说，尽全力把她的声调变得更平稳些，但这个想法似乎把她的丈夫惊到了。那边的男声消失了，留下的是熙熙攘攘的交谈和电话铃声。

“你现在在演一部美剧。”过了一会，她的好丈夫这样回复她。

“我知道。”Laura看着网上的视频，她在学织毛衣。很久之前乔安教过她怎么打散线，但现在也忘得差不多了，“家里太空了。”

Marc愣了一下，然后紧忙道歉。他懂得事理，这是Laura最欣赏他的地方了，至少他听出了自己的不满来自空荡荡的房间，虽然他仍然没有告诉自己回来的日子。这是她有些苦恼的，不过至少《如果还有明天》让她忙了起来。

Christine的预产期还有三个月的时候，Cynthia的请假也变得频繁了起来。她经常会在五点前离开片场，因为Christine的年龄和身体，她似乎不适合长时间的走动。Laura是理解的，她有时会觉得这太夸张了，不过怀孕而已怎么能搞出这么大阵仗，但这种想法一般让她最后开始自我谴责；投资方很快定下了艾美奖的报备，在Laura确定的同时，他们想送选Cynthia去蹭一个最佳客串的提名，这确实是最好的机会不过了。在Laura给Cynthia打电话的时候，自己的同事似乎在医院里，至少她听到了仪器的声音。这个噪音太熟悉了，每次去看父亲的时候她都能听到；这让她挺反胃的。

“Laura！”Cynthia的声音却是一如既往地清亮。她确实在医院里，陪着Christine，“我们两个星期前的预约，我相信我没有逃班。”

“我不是来查班的。”Laura觉得她这副样子有点好笑，于是很快地解释了自己的目的，“他们想送你去艾美提名。”

“我甚至都不是回聘演员——”

“客串，有客串。”

Laura听到Christine的声音在背景里，有些尖锐地说着什么，听起来像老式的打字机。然后电话便断了，嘟嘟的声音震得她耳朵疼。

Laura接到她父亲病情加重的那会是《停滞的时间》搬去柯特剧院的事了。那会是晚上十一点，她的母亲给她和她同父异母的妹妹打了电话，于是Laura结束了演出，很快地跟Brian道别后赶去了地铁站。她有些尴尬地在医院的门口撞见Sarah。Sarah是个全职妈妈，她说话的方式刻薄，

Laura不知如何与她交流。Sarah和自己父亲的感情更深些，但他得病之后Sarah搬去了科罗拉多州。这使Laura的处境更尴尬了，同城的情况下只有她和Marc能前去探望，这也是Laura很久以来第一次见到Sarah了。她长得不算美，只是很普通，当然她的手里牵着两个孩子，左右各一个男孩，长得面目清秀。一位今年10岁了，另一位7岁。

“我以为你不会来了。”Laura在语气里掺上不悦，把目光放在手术室外面的盆栽上。Sarah的丈夫站在后面，他是一位年纪偏长的男人，但把自己打理得很干净。Marc不在。

“我的丈夫很忙，我想你应该知道的。”

“比制作一个电视剧还要忙？”

“别试图往你脸上贴金了。”

对话就这样结束了。Laura随便找了个椅子坐下，她穿着一条长裤，但隔着布料的金属椅子让她感觉不好，它们通常是冰冷的，就像医院的空气一样。或许《如果没有明天》把自己的体温都降低了，这个想法令她恐惧起来，于是最后她斜靠在病房外面的椅子上，把高跟鞋脱掉了，蜷了起来，大概是想让自己暖和些。

医生出来的时候Laura微微地点了点头，为了显得不那么突兀，把脱掉的鞋又穿上了。好消息很少，坏消息很多，Sarah哭了出来，这是Laura没想到的，这来得也太快，要真的能拍成电影这或许还能成为非常不错的喜剧素材。Laura感觉有些迟钝，她的脑袋开始打转，然后眼睛糊了起来，到最后需要费点力气才能看清自己父亲的样子。隔着玻璃，他躺在病床上，看起来有些虚弱，很快便伸手去够床头柜上的手抄，但有些悲哀的是，手抄本掉在了地上，他也没法下床，在最后也只能放弃了，把手垂了下去。

Laura走进病房把那个手抄本捡了起来，这时候她的父亲也没说什么。Laura小的时候他总会谴责她乱翻自己的东西，到现在估计也没了发声的力气，只能用眼睛看着她。手抄本里的东西很普通，潦草的花体文字是父亲写作时的关键点和大纲拼成的，甚至还有几页钢笔速写。Sarah还在病房的外面，对着那个医生哭哭啼啼的，像在演最老套的分离戏码。

他还没死呢。Laura觉得她Sarah这样滑稽得可悲，要说《如果没有明天》教会了她什么那就是怎么假装乐观，还有耿直待人，还有她不愿意承认的，漠视死亡。这点让Laura觉得自己变得自私了，或许《如果没有明天》是个错误，甚至连想要孩子的心愿都是一己之见，母亲也不知道这件  
事。原本是为了父亲制作的剧竟然让她变成了一个不一样的人，这和她一开始的目的背道而驰。

Laura的父亲没有再活多久，他在新年之后没几天便去世了。那时候医院的圣诞节装饰还没有拆下来，他死之前挺痛苦的，形形色色的管子从他的鼻孔和嘴里伸出来，但这样也不能帮助他呼吸。他的肺里全是血块，把能溶解氧气的肺泡堵上了，很快地演变成了肺炎。肺炎的效果是致命的，最后他去世之前Laura甚至不能走进那个房间，除非套上无菌服。Sarah进去了，她伏在病床旁边看着自己的父亲，然后开始无声地哭泣。Laura的母亲站在Laura身边，她们在病房巨大的玻璃窗旁站着，怔怔地看着里面僵硬的尸体出神，最后年长的老母亲说了一句：“我知道你的父亲对你有多重要。”

Laura的母亲也许是爱过父亲的，但不是现在。她一滴眼泪都没有，Laura知道她在悲伤，但仅仅是缅怀。Sarah没有错，她只是无法接受罢了，Laura和自己的母亲也不是冷漠，只是单纯的觉得这一天早该发生，所以也没有什么好值得为之悲痛的了。

Cynthia得到消息的时候很快赶来了Laura新泽西的房子。那辆路虎有些困难地挤进了被杂物堆积的车道，然后瘦长的同事从上面跳了下来。她穿着一件墨绿色的裙子，看起来像株干枯的植物。Laura去迎接她的时候没意识到自己在哭，等到眼泪掉到锁骨上才感觉到自己的脸都因为充血而发麻了：“这是我第一次因为他哭。”

“脸在发麻吗？”Cynthia似笑非笑的表情看着她，然后走上前给她一个拥抱，“我很抱歉。”

Cynthia或许明白的，Laura觉得她能明白，她曾经离死没几步。Laura把手臂环住她的腰，有些意外地感觉这个瘦长的女人比她看起来还要柔软一些。她们走进门廊之后在客厅，Cynthia把下巴搁在Laura的头上，一下一下地抚摸着她柔软的头发，像是在抚慰一只动物。Laura的眼泪没停下过，但她没有出声，只是吸了吸鼻子，以免眼泪掉到友人的裙子上。

“如果你在大学的时候跟我认识，也许我们真的能成为朋友。”Laura把脸闷在枕头里，她听到Cynthia的声音有些迟疑地说，“其实你更像蕾贝卡一些，但我又不像凯茜那么坚强。”

“只有我能当你戏迷的份。”Laura把嘴露了出来，她感觉眼睛胀得发疼。

Marc不在，他一直不在。有时候他会回来，父亲去世之后的两天他请了假，从布鲁克林赶了回来陪自己的妻子。后来把葬礼定在下个星期一的时候，他又很快地回去了。Laura在演《停滞的时间》之外，早晨都是一个人在家，这令她感觉Cynthia的探望是雪中送炭，于是她感觉眼泪停不下来。在好不容易停住之后她坐了起来，有些严肃地看着自己的同事。

“我想要个孩子。”

Cynthia看了她一会，刚想说什么，然后又把嘴闭上了，紧接着露出一个笑，把鼻子皱了起来。

“如果是男孩的话，不要叫他Max，那是我和Christine想的名字。”

“我喜欢Ben。”

“——Ben这个名字听起来很好欺负。”Cynthia挤了挤眼睛，“如果是女孩子的话，可以叫Laura。我喜欢这个名字，如果有个女儿，我希望她也叫Laura。”

“你活在上世纪吗？”

“我以为你在经历丧父之痛。”Cynthia伸手揉了揉Laura的头发，紧接着站起了身。

Laura发现自己其实早就接受了这个结局。如果还有明天的话，或许一个孩子不是个坏主意。她们的对话没有持续太久，Christine的短信来了之后Cynthia起身离开，她意味深长地看了一眼斜躺在沙发上的Laura，“我羡慕Marc。”

Laura微笑了一下，她听到自己这么说：“我羡慕Christine。”

父亲葬礼的规模意外的盛大。母亲不想把这件事拖得更晚，于是《停滞的时间》结束演出的隔天便是葬礼。她的父亲早就说了火化，于是葬礼当天她的父亲躺在骨灰盒里，在整个房间的最中央。Laura没想到几乎半个百老汇都到了，她看到了唐娜·摩尔菲，还有爱德华·艾尔比。Laura向人群中寻找熟悉的面孔，看到Brian和John，后者和自己的父亲合作过，前者是出于礼仪出席的。John对自己的父亲赞不绝口，他很喜欢自己父亲的处事方式，便也好好地打扮了。Marc一直站在Laura的旁边，他今天也认真地把头发梳到了后面，一直缄默着，和平时风趣的样子大相径庭。

Sarah的母亲是个打扮有些夸张的女人，Laura甚至都记不起她的名字了。她和那位女士没见过几次，只是很单纯地一起吃过几次晚餐。她哭得有些夸张，用黑色的布料把自己打扮得像只花枝招展的秃鹰，面纱下的浓妆被眼泪渗花了。她和Laura隔了几乎半个会场，Laura却还是能听到她悲哀的抽泣。Marc似乎想说什么，最后还是单纯地撇了撇嘴，站到一边去了。

“这个场景很适合《如果还有明天》。”

Laura听到这个清亮的声音在后面，她回头看到Cynthia。Cynthia是独自来的，她穿得挺低调，在胸前佩戴了一朵浅色的花饰，耷拉了下来：“我知道这是葬礼，但是见到有趣的事还是得记下来，这对制作人的你有好处。”

Laura笑了起来。她有些怀念这种笑话，Marc最近变得阴沉了些，这种玩笑也鲜有了。Cynthia坐在她后三排，那是友人和同事的座位，Laura坐在教堂的第二排，紧挨着她的母亲。Sarah的母亲在她的前面一排，还有Sarah两个打闹的孩子。他们在前面玩着线团，似乎也不是特别清楚这个场合的意义；但至少不太聒噪，对于Laura来说这就足够了。

缅怀环节的时候Laura的母亲和Sarah的母亲都上台说了几句，自己母亲的演说稍微简短些，也语气平稳，但Sarah的母亲明显激动得泣不成声，她拿着父亲的那个手抄本，有些艰难地辨认上面的字样。那个老妇人戴着一副圆眼镜，显得文质彬彬的，但有浓重的南方口音，和她夸张的衣服倒是很相衬。

“致我的女儿Sarah，希望她能重拾记者的梦。”那个老妇人这么读道，“还有我的女儿Laura，我看了《如果还有明天》。让时间停滞不是坏事，我至少还能看到《停滞的时间》。”

Laura听到了她的名字，然后眼泪就流了下来，从她的脸颊上滑下去的同时她慌忙地抬手蹭掉，在不弄花妆的前提下。她觉得自己看起来很愚蠢，于是把脑袋低了下去。Marc握住了她的手，他的手大而温暖，把自己的包裹在里面，这让她的鼻子更酸了。最后那个老妇人结束了她的演讲之后，Laura的眼泪也没停。她没有仔细看过父亲的手抄本，但最后他把那个本子留给了Sarah和她的母亲，那些内容也不得而知了。有时候她想起父亲，他总是一副危言耸听的样子带着她去剧院，现在想来其实是最幸福的事不过。

“我想要个孩子。”Laura对Marc这么说，她想象着自己带着新出生的孩子去看易卜生话剧的样子，“等我结束《如果还有明天》，我就想要个孩子。”

Marc捏了捏她的手表示默许，这让Laura哭得更惨了，大概是开心的。

Cynthia在仪式结束的最后拍了一下Laura的肩膀，看着转过去的她一脸嫌弃：“老天，你看起来糟透了。你需要食物。”

“你欠我一顿饭。”Laura看着自己的好友，她的心情舒畅了好多，“还有，Bennett这个名字听起来不愚蠢了，看起来也不容易受欺负，只是有三个音节。”

Cynthia看着她，紧接着递给她一条口香糖和一张纸巾：“在上城有一家我知道的香港早茶餐厅，你不介意蒜的话我们可以一起去。”

离开这个教堂的时候宾客已经差不多走完了，Laura站在中轴线上，正对着面前的十字架，上面是耶稣的雕像。她不信上帝，但是还是向那个神圣的象征祈祷了半分钟。她结束祈祷的时候Marc和Cynthia在等着她，还有Brian和John，似乎是被Cynthia拉上吃饭的。她很快在祈祷里加上一句，希望今天不是自己买单，便朝他们走过去了。


End file.
